


No era una broma.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Boypussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Cute Eren Yeager, Heart Attacks, Incest, M/M, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Top Zeke Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Si hubiera algo que matara a Grisha era esa noticia que hubiera preferido qué fuera un chiste malo.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	No era una broma.

No era malo solo queria que fuera una noticia que todos se lo tomarán bién pero ellos no entendía del porqué le dijeron que se callara la boca, todos se lo tomaron como una broma y de qué era un chiste del mal gusto para Grisha pero ese chiste de mal gusto fue demasiado para su corazón. 

\- Tiene suerte de que este vivo, no vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de bromas por favor. - Dijo Levi ya habia metido a Grisha a la ambulancia y tener que llevarselo a un hospital y que le atendiera. 

\- No fue una broma es de verdad. - Dijo Eren no queria llamar la atención de los vecinos, todos tuvieron que ir al hospital y aclarar las cosas antes de qué Erwin los meta a todos en una celda. 

Habian esperado unos 30 minutos para que Carla se calmara un poco y ahi comenzaría con las preguntas. 

\- ¿Que pasó? 

\- Pues... - Zeke estaba por hablar pero Eren le gano de ante manos. 

\- Tuve que darle una noticia a mi hermano y nuestro padre se metio en medió... - Teniendo la caja de color rosado en sus manos. 

Una hora antes. 

Zeke no queria estar ahí y menos en el día del padre ya que odiaba a Grisha con todo su corazón y alma si pudiera decirle algo a su padre lo hubiera echó pero no puede ya que es su padre y de Eren también, ya tuvo demasiado de ser ignorado en ese día como para seguir un minuto más. 

\- Eren ya me tengo que ir. - Dijo Zeke dejando la copa de vino en la mesa ya era mucho de su presencia en un día tan especial, Grisha no solo era su padre también es su suegro y Grisha no sabia que su hijo mayor es su yerno. 

\- ¿Ahora? Pero solo te quedaste unos 15 minutos. - Viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina. No queria que Zeke se fuera asi como así. - ¿Porque te quieres ir? 

\- Sabes que odio al viejo ese mierda y me quiero ir ahora. - Hablando bajo para que no le escuchara. - Prefiero irme a trabajar antes de quedarme otros 2 minutos más sin tener la mente de cometer un homicidio. 

\- Se que odias mucho a nuestro padre pero quiero que al menos te quedes con nosotros dos, sabes siento que este también es tú día también ya que no vienes mucho a verme. - Poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Zeke y mirarle a los ojos. 

\- Yo vengo cuándo el no esta aquí y asi podremos tener un buen rato juntos dónde sea. - Queriendo atraerlo a su lado pero Eren se apartó. - ¿Que pasa? 

\- Tendre que darte algo antes de qué te me escapes de mí y no quiero que te vayas aún. - Dijo Eren buscando algo en su mochila sacando una cajita de color rosado para dárselo a Zeke que este lo aceptó sacando dentro una hoja con dos pruebas de embarazo. - Feliz día del padre gran hermano mayor. - Sonrojadose por completó y sonriendo dulcemente mientras se tocaba el vientre. 

Grisha y Carla escucharon éso, Zeke quedo en Shock ahora tenia a su padre como suegro oficialmente, ama a Eren con todo el amor del mundo y ahora tenía qué cuidar de él junto con él bebé que van a tener. 

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿verdad? - Pregunto Grisha a sus hijos que Zeke no le respondió y Eren se le acerco para abrazarlo. 

\- Papá serás abuelo, voy a tener un bebé y Zeke es el padre. - Sintiéndose feliz de dar la noticia en dar una linda noticia a sus padres y su gran hermano mayor. - No es broma me hice los estudios ayer y queria decirle a Zeke primero ahora quiero que los dos comiencen a llevarse bién. 

Un ruido se escucho en toda la casa, Grisha habia caido de espalda por escuchar la noticia, Eren llamo a una ambulancia para qué atendieran a su papá. La ambulancia habia llegado rápido y junto con la policía también. 

Fin del recuerdo. 

\- Zeke cuándo dijiste que te vengarias de tú padre creí en otra cosa. - Dijo Levi estando parado al lado de la puerta. - Creí qué era una broma pero bueno Eren por poco mata a Grisha así qué para la proxima dile que lo hicieron en la oficinas y Felicidades por la noticia de tú  
Hijo o hija . - Dejando a Zeke solo aún tenia mucho trabajó que hacer. 

Erwin ya tenia todo solo tenia que ir la policía y decir que no era nada, queria reirse de Zeke en la cara de este seguia en estado de shock, se vengo de Grisha ahora tiene que pagar una deuda por los proximos años. Una gran noticia para todos menos para los padres de Eren.

\- Me siento felíz por ustedes dos y Levi nos vemos en casa mañana tengo libre podriamos salir nosotros dos solos. - Dijo Erwin a su novio dándole un beso en los labios y después irse. 

Grisha se había quedado en el hospital por unos 5 días y después le habian dado el alta, no era un infarto solo que se desmayó por la noticia que habia recibido.

\- ¿Por qué? Ustedes dos son hermanos. - Dijo Grisha queriendo una explicación. - ¿Cómo pasó? 

\- Creó qué fue cuándo lo hicimos en el auto cuándo fuimos a la playa. - Dijo Zeke a su hermano menor que este asistió. 

\- Costo un poco ya que Zeke la tiene muy grande. - Recordando lo que costó hacerlo en el auto y de qué Zeke la tiene enorme. 

\- ¿Quiere matarme? - Pregunto Grisha a sus hijos. 

\- Ganas no se me hace falta. - Le respondió Zeke. - Tienes suerte de que tenga que quedarme aqui por que soy un buen hijo para ti. 

\- Te lo pidió mi mamá.


End file.
